Could It Be That You Love Me?
by Forlong
Summary: Drakken thinks he doesn't need Shego any more. Meanwhile, Ron realizes that he cares for Kim. But can he win her heart away from her new boyfriend, Eric? Completely redone. Reread it if you've read it before. Ch 8 is here! Took me long enough.
1. To Close to Death

_I don't own Kim Possible. If I did, I'd take measures to keep it from getting canceled._

Okay, I've totally changed this fanfic. It takes place after season 3 (not including _So the Drama_). I just couldn't get it to work the other way.

* * *

"Target, Nakasumi-san! Found...locked!"

"Well done, Shego," the blue-skinned man said, "Remember: I need him alive!"

"Have I ever let you down before, Drakken?" Shego said, "Don't you **dare** answer that!"

Drakken glared at the green-eyed beauty, while she piloted the saucer towards Nakasumi. She was so incompetent at times. He missed that time he'd used mind control on her. That was so fun. He'd tell Shego to do something, and she'd do it without question. But then he remembered how mad she was when Kim's brothers deactivated the mind control chip. Part of him wished that he'd used it to take advantage of her, but, if he had, she would have surely killed him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the grappling hook that attacked to the saucer.

"Stoppable?" Shego shouted.

"Booyah!" Stoppable shouted while messing with the controls, "You're goin' down."

He jumped off as the saucer rammed into the fence surrounding the landing strip that their target was in. Drakken and Shego both screamed.

"Kim Possible?" Drakken said angrily, climbing out of the saucer, "Why do you always have to spoil my fun?"

"News flash, Dr. D," Stoppable said, "You're a super villain, and she's a teen hero. Do the math."

"I...know...that, but we haven't even–oh, just get on with it."

"How about _you_ get on with it?" Shego said, which earned weird looks from Kim and her sidekick.

"She-go," Drakken answered, feeling very annoyed, "this is not the time to question the nature of our relationship."

"Fine," Shego said, "but I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this for me."

She fired plasma at Kim, who dodged it with little effort. Shego then began "sparing" with Kim; that left Drakken to execute his plan.

"You're coming with me, Nakasumi," he said.

"Not now. Not ever, Dr. Dolt," Stoppable said while standing between Drakken and his prey.

"It's "DRAKKEN", buffoon!"

"And my name is RON STOPPABLE, not "buffoon"!"

"Whatever," Drakken said while reaching into his blue lab coat for his trump card. _A gun_.

"Watch out, KP!" Ron shouted.

"Pity on you, Kim Possible!" Drakken said, and pulled the trigger.

**BANG!**

Kim turned in the direction the sound came from, and she saw Ron with his back to her.

"What happened, Ron?" she asked, "What was that sound?"

"A...gun...shot," he said weakly, and he turned so that Kim could see the bullet hole in his right shoulder.

He feel forward and Kim caught him. His blood went everywhere. It was all over her hands and black mission outfit.

"RON!" Kim screamed, "DRAKKEN! I'll kill you!"

"Don't worry, Kimmie," Drakken said, training the gun on her, "The two of you will soon be reunited."

Kim grabbed Shego and threw her at Drakken. The gun, the one that the mad man used to kill Ron, flew out of his hand. Kim tackled the doctor, her eyes flashing with murder. But Shego kicked her off of him. She slammed into the fence.

"Let's jet, Shego," the murderer said, "Nakasumi is obviously suffering from stage fright."

"You're...not...going...anywhere...MURDERER!" Kim shouted, biting out every word.

"Now, Kimberly," he staited, "I hate it when you lie. I haven't murdered your sidekick..._yet_. However, he will die if he doesn't receive medical attention within...say half-an-hour."

"So, what'll it be, Kimmie?" Shego said, charging up the saucer, "Catch the bad guys, or save your little _boy_friend?"

That was no choice at all. Kim ran to Ron.

"I thought so," the would-be killer said, while they left.

Kim didn't have anything to stop the bleeding, except her shirt. She took it off, unwittingly giving Ron an eyeful. She propped his head on her lap and placed her shirt on the wound, putting plenty of pressure on it. She held him tightly and waited for a sign, _any_ sign that he was alive.

"K...P," he said, almost too quietly for her to hear, "Are...you...all right?"

Kim blushed when she noticed that Ron saw her in just a bra (not including her mission pants) and said, "Yes. I am, thanks to you."

Ron smiled and closed him eyes. Kim couldn't tell whether he was sleeping, unconscious, or d-de-no, she couldn't allow herself to think that. She pulled out the kimmunicator, making sure that Wade wouldn't get a glimpse at her half naked body.

"Wade?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"What up, K..." Wade trailed off at seeing Kim Possible, The Kim Possible, cry.

"Ron's been shot. He just said something, but I'm not sure if he's still alive."

"I-I'll get paramedics there immediately," Wade stammered.

"Hurry, Wade," Kim said through the tears, "If anything happened to Ron I'd...I don't know what I'd do."

"Done and done. They'll be there in eight minutes."

_Eight minutes?_ Kim thought, _That means that Ron'll be at the hospital in sixteen minutes, and Drakken said that he'd die in thirty. Why do we have to cut these things so close?_

–Sometime later–

Ron was having that dream again. The one with Kim fighting Monkey Fist. Monkey Fist shouldn't have been fighting Kim; Ron was his arch foe, not Kim. Ron tried to help Kim, but the faster he tried to run, the slower his body moved. He tried to yell for Fist to attack him so that Kim could escape, but his voice stopped in his throat.

Kim struck with her left leg, then her right arm. Fist blocked each attack effortlessly. Kim blocked left, then up. Each block coming closer and closer to her body. Kim had anger in her eyes. Whether it was from something Fist said or the fact that she was losing, Ron didn't know. She jumped over a sweeping kick Fist had executed and gave him a hard roundhouse kick in the head. A smile creased her lips, for she thought she won. But Ron knew it wasn't over. Tears entered his eyes as Monkey Fist took the strike like it was nothing. Kim looked at the man in surprise and horror: 'cause he shouldn't even be standing after that attack. With a flash of red light the Lotus Blade appeared in Fist's hands and he drove it into Kim's chest. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as he killed her.

Ron's eyes shot open. After having that dream so many times (he lost count of how many times) he'd learned to stop jumping at it. That didn't make it any less impacting. The thought of Kim dying sent horror throughout Ron's body. He shivered as he tried to remember where he was. His vision was a bit blurry, so he tried to remember what happened before he blacked out.

He remembered Drakken pulling out a gun and pointing it at Kim. Ron didn't even have to think, he took a bullet for Kim without thought. What did his biology teacher say about actions like that? She said it was protective instinct: the instance to protect ones young without thought, or sometimes a mate.

_Oh my God,_ Ron thought, _I just thought of Kim as my _mate

That was just too weird. Kim was his best friend, nothing more. However, Kim's dad told Ron that his wife was his best friend; and he did say that the best marriages were between friends. What was he thinking? The thought of marrying Kim, having sex with her, or even dating her was totally unusual to him. Well…not totally. Part of him was obsessing over it.

As his vision cleared, he saw Kim sitting next to his bed, sleeping. She must have taken him to the hospital. She wasn't warring her mission clothes. Suddenly, Ron remembered why: she'd taken off her mission shirt to stop his gun shot wound from bleeding. He suddenly found himself imagining Kim sharing an intermit moment with him.

_Stop it! Kim's your best friend. Even if you're interested in her, she's not a sex toy. So…stop…thinking…about it!_

But he couldn't. It was just to intoxicating. He had noticed on many occasions, what a beautiful woman Kim had become. "Beautiful" was an understatement. "Gorgeous" was more accurate. But that was just icing on the cake, underneath that sexy body was a wonderful person. She was supportive, creative, thoughtful, and determined. But what Ron loved most about Kim was the fact that she liked him for who he was.

_WHAT! I just thought that I loved Kim! Thought? I do love her. Don't I?_

Ron took another look at Kim. Was this love a friendly kind of love or something more? Would he have taken a bullet for anyone, or just Kim? He had to admit: he didn't know. Oddly, the reason he was obsessing over having sex the Kim wasn't because of her looks (mostly); it was because he saw it as a sign of unity, not just love. It'd be a sign of how much they trusted each other. He much they felt they needed each other. How much they meant to each other.

"Penny for your thoughts," a sweat voice rang, "or would you prefer a naco?"

Ron turned to look into those shimmering green eyes and said with a smile, "You."

"Oh, Ron, that's so sweet," she said while grabbing Ron's left hand (he noticed his right arm was in a sling).

Kim then, pulled him close to her and hugged him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again," she said.

Ron felt his heart race at the sudden physical contact between him and Kim. He got caught up in the warmth of her body, the smell of her hair, her skin, and the look in her eyes when she realized he was okay. Did Kim love him? Did he love her? Ron swore that he'd figure it out.

—One week later, on the way to school—

"I am furiously psyched!" Ron shouted, "We finally get to sit at the senior table. Only one more year of high school! Only two words can describe how I feel: BOO-YAH!"

"Amp down, Ron," Kim asked, "It's no big."

"No big?" Ron said, "Kim, have you failed to grasp the concept of what's about to go down? In one year we'll be collage bound, baby! We'll be able to move out of our parent's homes and live on our own! Felix and I already plan to get an apartment together. It's definitely 'booyah' worthy."

"Still, it's not that big a deal, Ron," Felix said.

"So?" Kim said, "No big. How's this different from the closing of any other school year?"

"Okay," Ron said, "In a few months there will be no more older guys pushing me around. My best friend is captain of the cheer squad, and my main man, Felix, is helping me with science. Life is good."

"No more of that "turkey pudding" and junk," Felix added, "It won't be long now."

"You two are such weirdoes," Kim said, "Hey, Monique."

Felix noticed that, as Kim ran towards her other best friend, Ron was giving her a loving look. They talked about stuff he and Ron didn't care about.

"You like her, don't you?" Felix said to Ron.

"What? Who?"

"_Kim Possible_," Felix said slowly, "Ya know: teen hero, saves the world, your best friend."

"Wha-no. Me and Kim…that's just, um…I mean…we're just friends and…I…"

"You are _so_ crushing on her."

"Am not."

"Are so."

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"What are you two talking about?" Kim asked.

"Nothing," Ron said before Felix could answer, "It's just guy talk."

—meanwhile at Drakken's lair—

"Kim Possible always foils my schemes, but not this one," Drakken said.

"Uh huh. Sure," Shego said.

He knew the black haired woman wasn't listening to him, so he decided to stop ranting.

"We, that is I, have to select a new target to kidnap," Drakken said, "We will then ransom our hostage for the money we need to—Shego are you listening?"

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"Fine. You may leave."

"Thank you," Shego said while exiting.

Drakken turned on his computer and saw that he had an IM waiting for him. He opened it. It read:

_to bluman1:_

_i have gathered together my half of the deal, now it is your turn._

_signed, ultamatemonkeyruler._

"Perfect," Drakken said, then laughed manically.

* * *

I've based this on what I've heard about the Kim Possible finally, _So the Drama_. Please note: I do not have a copy of the script or anything like that. I don't know when the update will be (sorry). But until then R R. 


	2. Ron's Feelings

_I don't own Kim Possible, YET. (Laughs manically)_

* * *

"I don't know, buddy," Ron said, "What do you think?"

Rufus thought for a moment and said, "Cheese."

"I mean about me and Kim," Ron said angrily while getting his lunch, "Do you think I should ask her out? Should I start dating her? What's _not_ to like about Kim? She's smart, determined, supportive, athletic, and cute–stunning really."

"Uh huh, uh huh," Rufus replied.

"Dating could be good. Ya know, the "date" thing...but what if it tanks?"

"Hm. Tanks?" Rufus added, "Nope."

"Oh, I need advise," Ron said, "Where do I go?"

"Got me," Rufus said.

"Hey, Ron," Felix said, "How's things?"

"Fine," Ron lied.

"You're lying, Stoppable. I can tell," Felix answered.

"Well, there's this girl..."

"Kim?"

"Yes. I mean NO! Well, may-be."

"I know you're crushing on her. You know you're crushing on her. Face the facts," Felix said with a smile on his face.

"Yes. NO! I mean...um..."

"Let's sit down and talk, Ron," Felix said while laughing, "Well, you sit down, at least."

–Elsewhere–

Kim walked into the cafeteria with Tara.

"Ooh, hottie alert," Kim said, pointing at the new guy in the caf.

He was a tall young man with spiky, black hair. He was indeed a hottie. But the way Kim was looking at him concerned Tara. She thought Kim was developing feelings for Ron, which is why she never told Ron how she used to feel about him. She didn't like what she saw Kim doing.

"Amp down, Kim. Someone might think you're crushing on him," Tara said, turning to...no one.

Kim, who had already walked up to the new guy, said, "Hi there. My name is Kim Possible."

"Erik's my name," the boy said, extending his hand, "Nice to met you. You were on the news last week, weren't you? Saved some video game company's president."

"Ya, totally," Kim said.

Tara didn't like what she heard. When Kim told her about that mission, she said that _Ron_ saved the day on that mission. But now she was taking credit for it. It burned Tara deeply.

"Looks like Kim has met the new cute guy in school," a familiar voice said.

"Yeah, Monique," Tara replied, "Funny. I always thought there was something between Kim and Ron, even when Kim was dating Josh."

"I thought so too," Monique said, "I guess we'll have to let them be."

"No," Tara said, "Let's help them along."

"Tara, that would require us to stick our noses in their business," Monique paused, "Sounds like fun!"

–Somewhere else–

Drakken was certainly taking his sweet time answering Lord Monkey Fist's IM. After a long time, he got the answer.

_ultimatemonkeyruler:_

_phase 1 is compete. u may begin with phase 2._

_signed, bluman1._

"Perfect," Fist said, then laughed manically.

–Meanwhile, back with Ron and Felix–

"I've been thinking maybe there's more to my relationship with Kim then just being best friends," Ron told his best guy friend.

"Ya know, it doesn't sound weird to me," Felix said, "In fact, I thought you two were dating when I first met you."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Going to the fair together is _technically_ a date."

"Uh huh, uh huh, date," Rufus chimed in.

"Well," Ron said, "Kim and I do hang out all kinds of places, but..."

"You know," Felix interrupted, "That's a real good basis for a dating relationship. You already know where she likes to go, what she likes to do, what kinds of gifts she likes, and what she looks for in a man she's dating."

Ron had to admit that Felix had a point, but was Kim thinking about the possibility of them dating? Did she ever think about it, for that matter? Probably not. She didn't think he was a loser, like most of the girls he asked out, and she liked him as a friend, that's for sure. But she saw him as a friend, nothing more.

"I don't know," Ron said, "What if asking Kim out hurts our relationship?"

"Let's look at the worst-case scenario: you'll ask her out and she'll say, 'No'. You'll be bummed for about a week or so, and then you'll get over it and go back to being friends with her," Felix said.

"Speaking of Kim," Ron said, "Where is she?"

"There she is," Felix exclaimed.

"Ron," Kim said, warring her mission face, "Wade said Monkey Fist is braking into Go City Museum."

"Not monkeys **again**," Ron shouted.

"Let's jet," Kim said, grabbing Ron's hand, "I've already talked to Mr. Barkin. He says that he'll let it slide if we get back to school before 1500 hours. That's 3 O' clock, Ron."

"Good luck with your problem, Ron," Felix said.

"What's that about?" Kim asked as she lead Ron out of the cafeteria.

"Just a guy thing," Ron lied, "I'll tell you about it later. Okay."

Kim didn't press the issue.

–Half an hour later, at Go City Museum–

"At last," Monkey Fist said, "the Spear of the Monkey Overlord is mine!"

"Not really, Monty," a familiar voice said.

"Ron Stoppable," Fist said, and then turned to Kim, "and the _cheerleader_. Playing hooky, are you? Monkey ninjas ATTACK!"

His loyal monkey minions attacked Kim Possible as he'd instructed them to do earlier. That left him to fight his arch-nemesis while he was all alone.

"So I face the hairy freak once again," Stoppable said blandly.

"You may have experienced the mystical monkey power, as I have. But I am–"

"A master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, and you are not," Ron interrupted him, "I've heard it all before, Monkey-boy."

"Let's just "bring it", shall we?"

Ron let out a battle cry and charged Fist. He was faster then Monkey Fist remembered, but it wasn't going to hinder the plan in any way. Monkey Fist blocked left then right. He sent a kick forward, which Stoppable blocked gracefully. He then swung the spear at him. Ron ducked underneath the weapon and brought Fist down with a sweeping kick. Fist released the spear from his grip, and Stoppable caught it. Ron pinned Fist to the ground with his foot and pointed the spear at his chest.

"Booyah," he shouted, "Who's the monkey master now? Give up, Monty freak. You can't beat me."

Monkey Fist smiled as he saw the hidden signal and said, "Whatever gave you the idea that I was trying to defeat _you_?"

"No one can dodge me short game," a familiar voice said, "Not even the world famous Kim Possible!"

Ron turned to see Duff Killigan hanging on to a rope latter attached to his blimp, and he was holding an unconscious Kim by the arm with his free hand. For the time being, Ron forgot Monkey Fist completely.

He dropped the spear and demanded, "Let…her…GO, Killigan!"

"Sure thing, laddie," Killigan said, then he let go of her arm and grabbed her wrist.

"NO," Ron shouted, "Don't drop her!"

"Make up your mind, Mr. Stoppable," the mad golfer replied.

"If you hurt her, I swear I'll—"

"Do what, Ronald?" Monkey Fist chimed in, grabbing a hold of the latter himself, "If you come any closer, we _will_ kill her. So what do you do?"

When Ron took a step closer, Killigan dropped Kim.

"NO-O-O!" Ron shouted on the top of his lungs.

But Monkey Fist had grabbed her ankle and kept her from dying (for the time being).

"Farewell, Ron Stoppable," Monkey Fist said as the blimp flew away and laughed evilly.

"K…P," Ron said, falling to his knees, "I'm sorry. I promised I'd never fail you, and I just did."

* * *

I found a plot summary of _Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama_ on and I was happy to find that it will be nothing like my fanfic. I do not know what Eric looks like, so I looked towards Ricky Ullman (who will be providing Eric's voice) for reference. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Until then R R. 


	3. Saving KP

_I don't own Kim Possible. Seriously, I don't._

* * *

"I've found it, Shego!"

Shego rolled her eyes. Drakken always blew things way out of proportion. Sometimes she wondered why she kept working for him. She hated to hear him rant.

"Found what?" she asked reluctantly.

"I've found the perfect victim to kidnap," Drakken said, "Well, not really. You see, we'll steal the already stolen Barter Diamond, and ransom it to the thief. WA-HA HA!"

"That's a terrible plan, Drakken," Shego said, "What if the thief stole it so that he could sell it?"

"He didn't," Drakken said, "Falsetto Jones steals for the thrill of it. If we have a diamond he allegedly stole, we can prove his guilt and ruin his wonderful reputation. HA HA HA HA HA!"

"I _still_ think it's a bad plan," Shego said.

"Who asked you?" Drakken replied, "Now, quickly, to the saucer!"

—Meanwhile, at Go City Museum—

"Time to step up," said Ron, wearing a very serious face.

"Wade," he said after dialing the super genius up on his phone, "Kim has been kidnapped by Monkey Fist and Duff Killigan. I need you to find out where they're taking her."

"Something is jamming the kimunicator's tracking beacon," Wade answered, "but I _could_ try to track the source of the jamming."

"Please and thank you."

"Could take a while, Ron. I'll call you when I've got the location."

After hanging up, Ron looked at Rufus.

"I've been getting tired of being called Kim's sidekick," he said, "It's time to act like something more then a sidekick."

"Yeah!" Rufus said.

Ron took the gadgets out of his backpack and placed them in their hostlers. He and Kim rarely wore their gadgets on hand, but Wade made the hostlers as a precaution. As he put on each gadget, he remembered exactly what it did. The Grappling Hook Shooter; the Elastic Constricting Agent, which was self-explanatory; the Air Exploders, which caused a small shockwave it the air; the Smoke Pellets; the Laser Pen, with a real laser put in of course; the Magnetic "Suction Cups", for climbing up metal walls; the Rocket-Skates, which were built into Ron's shoes; the Spectrometer Sunglasses; the Stealth Suit, which he had activated before putting all the gadgets on (it turned into his mission shirt when de-activated); and Wade's most recent invention, The Vibro-Staffs.

—Flashback to Bueno Nacho—

"I saved the best for last," Wade said.

After Kim pulled a cylinder (about as long as her forearm) out of her backpack, Josh said, "That looks like one of those toy lightsabers."

"It was a toy," Wade said, "until I modified it."

Ron saw that there were three more in Kim's backpack, "Coollio! Two for me, and two for you. What do they do, Wade?"

"Point it strait up and push the button," Wade said with a sneaky smile on his face.

Kim did; and, to the surprise of the three teens, it extended to three times its original length.

"Now," Wade continued, "twist the hilt."

When Kim did, the extension began to vibrate.

"Cool," Kim's best friend said.

"Yeah, it is," Kim said.

—End flashback—

Wade thought that Ron wasn't paying any attention to what he said about the gadgets. Well, Ron was about to prove him wrong. Dead wrong. It was time to set aside the clumsy, joker he always was and become the hero he always wanted to be. He'd miss being the carefree young man he used to be, but becoming a hero came with a price. Now, fully arrayed with gadgets, Ron was ready to be a hero. Not for glory or attention, but so that he could save his best friend.

"If Monkey Fist hurts Kim," he said, "I'll show him a new definition of pain!"

—Back at Middleton High—

"Ron said _that_," Tara said in shock, "about Josh."

"Well," Monique said, "you have to admit, "Mankey" does sound a lot like "monkey"."

"Ron _so_ had to be jealous," Tara said threw her laughter, "He's not going to like to hear about Kim's new crush."

The two young ladies were talking about what they knew about the K/R relationship. They figured that Kim and Ron both thought about dating each other but were always to nervous to talk about it. Normally, if Tara wanted to get two people to start dating, she'd get them to interact. But that wouldn't make the K/R relationship much stronger. They had to get more creative with this couple.

—Somewhere else—

Kim felt like a train had hit her.

"Re-ed," a familiar voice said, "Re-e-ed."

She came into full consciousness thanks to a slap to her face. She looked at the culprit but couldn't make him out.

"Welcome back, Kim Possible," said a much more recognizable voice.

"Falsetto Jones," Kim said, then she turned to the one that hit her and said, "And Motor Ed. I should have known you two were in on this."

"Really?" Jones said, "I must be falling into a rut."

"You couldn't have never guessed all four of us were working together, Red. Seriously," Ed said.

"You mean, 'could have never guessed'. And thank you for letting me know that it's just you, Falsetto, Killigan, and Monkey Fist," Kim said, "And quit calling me 'Red'!"

"Are you sure it's save to keep her like this?" Falsetto asked.

"What do you mean?" another said, Monkey Fist, Kim guessed.

"_Hel-lo_," Ed said, "She's still alive. Seriously."

"There is no way even the world famous Kim Possible could escape from that," Killigan said.

"Guess your right," Ed added, "Those restraints are made of titani-whatsit. Her hands are nowhere **near** her pockets. There is no way Red is going to bust out of there. Seriously."

"Oh, I'm going to bust out, all right," Kim said, "And when I do, I'm going to bust _you_ for calling me 'Red'!"

"Seriously?"

"Must you say, 'Seriously' so much?" Monkey Fist asked.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Monkey Fist and Killigan said in unison.

"Yeah, I do. Seriously."

—Outside the lair—

"This lair was purchased by Falsetto Jones, so expect his henchmen to show up," Wade said to Ron, using the new ronunicator he just sent to the soon-to-be teen hero.

"Thanks for the left, Nathan," Ron said.

"It's the least I can do after the way Kim saved me from that—hey, wait. Where is Kim?"

"Down there," Ron said, pointing at Falsetto's lair, "I'm going to get her out of there."

"Um, good luck," Nathan said, "Tell her thank you for me."

"If she were here, she'd say, 'It was no big,'" Ron answered before jumping.

At exactly the right time, Ron opened his chute. He then pulled out the MSCs (Magnetic "Suction Cups") and let himself hit the east wall of the lair. He detached the parachute from his backpack and began to clime. It was rather uneventful on the wall; but, once he got into the lair, things got tricky.

After using the Laser Pen to cut threw the window (and using an MSC to throw the piece he cut out outside of the lair), he put on the Spectrometer Sunglasses so that he could see the infrared security beams. He used the Grappling Hook Shooter to create a tether line he could clime across.

After making it past the first room, Ron made like Spiderman and climbed on the ceiling with the MSCs. When he turned a corner, he found two of Falsetto's henchmen waiting. They weren't really waiting, but they were right were they could see him. He let go of the MSCs and let himself drop down. As he fell, he dropped three Smoke Pellets to hide himself. As the guards tried to find him in the smoke, he adjusted his Spectrometer Sunglasses to detect heat alone and pulled out his two Vibro-Staffs. He extended them and swung them into each other with the first man's head in between them. Guard number one was down, but the smoke had cleared, and Ron was exposed. He activated the Vibro-Staffs and swung them at the walls. The second guard tripped over the ruble that was suddenly underneath him, and Ron kicked him in the head. He deactivated his gadgets, put them away, and continued his search for Kim.

He found himself in an open room, about the size of his house. It had a second floor outcropping on the walls. On the one facing him was a familiar man.

"You surprised me, Mr. Stoppable," he said, "I didn't expect you to get here so quickly."

"Where's Kim, Falsetto?"

"Oh, she'll be fine," Jones answered, "_You_, on the other hand, will die very soon."

"AH YEEE-AHHHH!" said a familiar voice, "Introducing Motor Ed and his indestructible and totally rippin' bike! Seriously!"

Ed was sitting on a red motorcycle. Ron's first instinct was to think that Ed was bluffing about it being indestructible, but then he remembered that Motor Ed wasn't the bluffing type.

"You don't stand a chance, Ron Stoppable," Ron's arch nemesis said, "Surrender and I might have mercy on you."

"No way, freako," Ron said pulling out a gadget behind his back.

"Fine," Monkey Fist said, "We'll do this the hard way."

He jumped at Ron but never got to him. Ron shot the Elastic Constricting Agent at him. Fist fell to the ground with a thud. Ron turned his attention to Motor Ed. He was heading strait for Ron, but Ron was ready. He threw an Air Exploder in the bike's path; when it blew, the bike was sent careening through the air. Ed, however, regained control and began to steer the bike around the room. Ron activated his Rocket-Skates and chased after Motor Ed. Ron pulled out his Vibro-Staffs and activated them again. Ed's bike itself may have been indestructible, but the tires were not. After hitting the rear tire twice air began to come out of it. Ron took that opportunity to kick Ed off his bike. He deactivated the Vibro-Staffs and the Rocket-Skates.

"A man should not be booted off his ride," Ed said, "Seriously."

By that time, Monkey Fist was free of the ECA and ready to fight Ron with Ed. Ron extended the staffs but didn't activate them.

"Here's where the fun begins," Ron said.

—Meanwhile, wherever Kim was—

Kim managed to slide her Laser Pen out of the space in her glove into her hand. She used it to free herself.

"Not bad, lassie," Duff said, "But I thought ye'd have gotten out faster."

He started hitting golf balls in Kim's direction. She dodged them, with little trouble; but she ended up hiding behind an end table that she kicked over.

"What a wonderful slice," Duff said while laughing maniacally, "Not even _the_ Kim Possible can dodge me short game!"

"It's just 'Kim Possible'," Kim said, noticing the chandelier.

She grabbed it and swing into Killigan while saying, "There's no '_the_'."

Duff grunted as he fell to the ground. Kim dashed off to find a way out.

—Back with Ron—

Ed wasn't a really good fighter but he was well built. Fist was the one Ron was worried about. Ron swung with his left hand and hit his staff into Fist's midriff. Fist had the wind knocked out of him. It seemed like Ron would win, when Drakken ruined everything.

"Hello, Falsetto," Drakken said, "What? The buffoon? Shego!"

"Yeah. Yeah," the woman replied, "I'm on it."

Shego moved to fast for Ron to catch (also she caught him by surprise). She kicked him, forcing him to let go of the Vibro-Staffs. Ron tried to fight hard, but soon Monkey Fist started laying down a smack down of his own on Ron. Now Ron was fighting two highly skilled fighters. He couldn't beat them with muscle, so he used his mind. He had only one Air Exploder left. If he used it at just the right time, both Shego and Monkey Fist would be knocked out.

—Back with Kim—

"I want the Barter Diamond!" she heard Drakken shout at Falsetto.

As she advanced to get the two, Motor Ed stood in her way.

"So, Red," he said, "you got out of the cuffs and whooped Duff. I'm impressed. Seriously."

"I told you to quit calling me 'Red'!"

Ed charged at her, but she jumped over him and he ran into the wall behind her.

"Ow. That's low, Red. Seriously."

Kim then saw that Shego and Money Fist had Ron cornered. Why was he always getting into trouble? She leapt into action. Kim fired her Grappling Hook Shooter (which she had found laying nearby where she was held captive), and swung into Shego. Shego knocked over Fist like a domino. Kim then felt a hard pressure on her left side. She fell on the ground hard. She tried to get up so that she could capture the villains, like always.

"Shego, help," shouted a surrounded Drakken.

Shego knocked over three of Falsetto's henchmen, and Drakken said, "Let's jet before Kim Possible captures us again!"

"Works for me," Shego said jumping on their getaway vehicle.

"Maybe next time, Kim Possible," Falsetto said, "Fist, Ed, Duff, you ready?"

Somehow, the three were in an escape pod and all the villains got away.

"What just happened?" Kim asked.

"What just happened?" Ron repeated, "I tell you what just happened: you got in the way of the Air Exploder I threw!"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to use one of those?"

"I would've told Monkey Fist and Shego too, _Kimberly_!"

"Well, _Ronald_, you should've known I was going to help you!"

"What am I? A mind reader? And is that all I am to you? The guy you get to save? The clumsy fool who gets into trouble? That's ALL I am to you! The buffoon that does the whole "distraction" thing!"

"Come on, you _idiot_! Quit being such a stupid **loser**!"

Ron gave her the angriest look she'd ever seen on him.

"Wow," Ron said silently, after thinking for a moment, "So that's what you really think of me. Well, let me tell YOU! I'm sick and tired of walking in your shadow! I've had it with you hogging all the glory while _I_ do all the work! I've had it with **YOU**, KIM POSSIBLE!"

Ron pulled out his ronunicator and said to Wade, "Wade we need two rides to Middleton."

"Why two, Ron?" he asked.

"There isn't a chance in HELL I'm going to share an hour-long ride with this high-strung, controlling little…look, just set up the rides, nerdlinger!"

Ron then threw the ronunicator down, shattering it into a million pieces.

"It's over, Kim," he shouted, "Find a new sidekick! **I QUIT!**"

* * *

This was a hard chapter to write. But it was worth it. There will be two more Kim Possible villains in the next chapter. I'd like to hear your opinions on who they should be. Please R and R. 


	4. Who Are You?

_I don't own Kim Possible, the band Barlow Girl, or their song "Mirror"._

Miss Piratess: I know you aren't copying off of me. From what I've read of your version of _So the Drama_, I can tell it will be very different from mine.

Thank yousto everyone that's written reviews.

* * *

"That went well," Drakken said after he and Shego returned to his lair.

"What are you talking about, Drakken?" Shego said, "Thanks to Kim Possible and her sidekick, another one of your plans is a wash up."

She expected him to react violently to that statement. She was surprised.

"I wasn't going to steal the Barter Diamond," Drakken said, "That was to throw Kim off, so that she won't be able to stop my real plan. She won't even try, since she's broken up with the buffoon. HA HA H—"

Shego grabbed Drakken's lips and said, "Okay, now that I've stopped your laughing, I'm going to let go of you lips. When I do, I want you to tell me what you're planning."

When she did release Drakken, he simply said, "Why should I? You'll just say that it's no good. Like you always do."

"OKAY, doc," Shego said with anger, "You, me, your office, NOW!"

_(Ambient piano starts)_

_Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, have I got it?_

'_Cause, Mirror, you've always told me who I am._

_I'm finding it's not easy…to be perfect,_

"You're always insulting my schemes," Drakken said, "Why should this time be any different?"

"Because it actually looks likethis one isgoing to work!" Shego shouted.

"Of course it will. Because _you_ aren't going to interfere!"

"_What?_ That's what you think of me?" Shego paused, "Why am I so surprised? You're always telling me what to do, down to the smallest detail! I work my ass off, and do I ever get a 'good job, Shego' or a 'nice work, Shego'. NO! You **never** respect me! And I'm tired of it, _Drew Lipsky_!"

Drakken glared at her and said, "Well, what I do is my business. Not yours! I write the checks here! And he who makes the money, makes the rules! And I'M saying that you don't need to know my plan!"

"Are you saying that you don't need me around anymore?"

"Well, if the shoe fits," Drakken said, quoting part of the old proverb.

"YOU DON'T EVEN CARE!" Shego shouted, charging plasma threw her hands, "You don't even care what I think! For two and a half years, I've fought Kim Possible; and I think I've earned some respect!"

"Respect? For what? Being a loser?"

"At least I can remember to get the job done! And sometimes, I've had to do _your_ job too!"

"Shego, if you're going to be like this, YOU'RE FIRED!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"_Fine!_"

Shego slammed the door to Drakken's office. For a moment she considered going back and apologize. But only for a moment.

_(Electric guitar starts slowly)_

_So sorry…you won't define me._

_Sorry…you don't own me._

Shego went into her room. She looked at the whole place. Everything in it made her think of Drakken. She began to systematically destroy all of the furniture in the room.

_(Electric guitar picks up the pace, LOUDLY)_

_Who are you to tell me_

_That I'm less than what I should be?_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

Kim picked up the two Vibro-Staffs that Ron had dropped.

_"Why, Kim?" _she thought, _"Why did you have to call him an idiot and a loser? Why?"_

She looked at Ron.

_"He risked his life to save you. So why did you push him away?"_

She thought about this for a long time. Once her ride dropped her off at Middleton, she had the answer.

"Because," she said silently to herself, "I'm afraid that I'm falling in love with him, and I know he don't feel the same why about me."

Right in the middle of Middleton park, where anyone could see, she cried.

_Ye-a-ah!_

_I don't need to listen_

_To the list of things I should do!_

_I won't try! (no) I won't try!_

When Shego had finished trashing her room, she came to a grim realization. She hated being bad. She hated being a super villain. Drakken was the only reason she kept doing the whole "take-over-the-world" thing. She looked at a picture that she hid in her dresser. It was of her and her brothers. It was taken not to long after they received their comet powers.

Their mom took it while they were having a cook out. Hego had burned most of the hamburgers, and Mego had bet Shego that he could climb to the top of the biggest tree in the park faster then Shego. He lost the bet. The twins tried it too, and they beat Mego's record as well. Although she wasn't smiling in the picture (well, she did have a little smirk on her face), she was happy. She realized that she was her happiest when she was with her family.

_(Guitar fades, piano continues)_

_Mirror, I am seeing a new reflection._

_I'm looking into the eyes of He who made me,_

Shego knew what she had to do. First she got a pair of scissors and cut her long beautiful hair off. She was very proud of her hair, but she didn't deserve long hair. All she did was push the people who cared for her away. Once she had her hair cut down to her neck, she got packing.

_(Guitar starts slowly again)_

_And to him I have beauty beyond compare._

_I know...He defines me!_

Ron went to the gym to blow off some steam. He began a weight-training program. So Kim thought he was a loser. He'd show her. He'd show everyone!

_(Guitar picks up again)_

_Who are you to tell me_

_That I'm less than what I should be?_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

After his weight-training, Ron went to use a punching bag; he beat the stuffing out of it.

_Ye-a-ah!_

_I don't need to listen_

_To the list of things I should do!_

_I won't try! (no) I won't try!_

The bag snapped of the chain, but Ron wasn't finished with it yet. He punched and kicked it while it was on the ground. He hated everything. He hated himself. He hated the whole world. He even hated Kim! And the worst part was, he had no idea why.

_You don't define me. (You don't define me)_

_You don't define me. (You don't define me)_

She stopped trying to hide her tears. She placed a note outside of Drakken's office. And walked out. She got on her motorcycle and speed off.

_"This is it, Shego,"_ she thought to herself, _"Time for a better chapter in your life."_

_You don't define me. (You don't define me)_

_You don't define me…_

Drakken walked out of his office. He looked at the security monitors and saw that Lynn and Junior were already here. That was when he noticed the note from Shego.

_(All instruments fade)_

_Who are you to tell me_

_That I'm less than what I should be?_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

He knew it was from Shego, because of her handwriting on it.

It said, "To Dr. Drakken."

Drakken didn't care to read the note. He didn't care what Shego had to say.

_(Guitar starts up again, loudly)_

_Ye-a-ah!_

_I don't need to listen_

_To the list of things I should do!_

_I won't try! (no) I won't try!_

"Come on, Ron," Kim begged intoRon's answering machine, "pick up, please."

No answer. She hung up again. She had to have called him fifteen times since she got home. To her surprise, just as she was about to call again, the phone rang.

_Ye-a-ah!_

_Who are you to tell me_

_That I'm less than what I should be?_

_Who are you? Who are you?_

"Stop calling me, Kim," Ron shouted at her.

"Ron, please hear me out," Kim begged.

Ron stopped. Kim felt a lump forming in her throat. This was going to be harder then she thought it'd be.

"I'm sorry, Ron," Kim cried, "I'm so sorry."

_Ye-a-ah!_

_I don't need to listen_

_To the list of things I should do!_

_I won't try. I won't try…_

_(Guitar fades, song ends)_

* * *

Well that ends this chapter. I'm going to put more and more focus on how Kim looks at her relationship with Ron. I'll also explain how Ron and Josh became friends more clearly. Any ideas on what Monique and Tara have planned for our favorite couple are welcome. Until my next update. 


	5. No Longer a Sidekick

_I don't own Kim Possible…still._

* * *

Kim stood in front of Bueno Nacho. For a moment she thought Ron wouldn't be coming. It was a ridicules thing to be thinking, she knew. But it still worried her. She worried too much. Ron said he forgave her and that he'd meet her here. She could always count on Ron.

Ron came on his scooter. He looked so cute on that thing. Wait. WHAT? Did she just think Ron was cute? Well, there wasn't anything wrong with that. Was there? Ron stepped off the scooter. No. Kim didn't love him. She couldn't love him. And, even if she did, he didn't feel the same way. He couldn't. He wouldn't.

"Hey, KP."

Oh, how she loved it when he called her that. Wait. WHAT? Kim ran over to Ron and wrapped her arms around his neck. She would have liked to kiss him, but that would have been totally inappropriate.

"I am so sorry, Ron," she said, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Kim," Ron said, pushing her away slightly, "you only have to apologize once. And I accepted your apology. I can't stay mad at you, KP. You're my best friend, and I…care too much about you to stay angry with you."

"Let me make it up to you," she replied, "I'll treat you to you're standard Naco Night order."

"Oh, you're going to regret offering that," Ron said evilly.

Kim laughed at that. Ron did everything he could to make his order the best Bueno Nacho had to offer. But Kim didn't regret it one bit. She really wanted to make it up to Ron for how she treated him. Not just today, but for the last three years. Kim had climbed the latter of popularity, but Ron stayed the same. Part of Kim had wished that he tried to change, but now, she was grateful that he didn't. She liked him the way he was. Kim made her order (a very small one) and paid Ned.

"Have a muyo bueno day," Ned said.

"Same to you," Kim replied.

Kim and Ron sat at their booth. The booth where they always sat when they went to Bueno Nacho. Kim only just now realized that she'd come to think of it as "their booth". It was strangely romantic.

Ron looked at one of his nacos (he had ordered five) and said, "Oh, yes, beautiful. Where…have you been…all my life?"

Kim giggled, knowing that Ron was only saying it to make her laugh.

_Is it just me,_ Kim thought, _or was he looking at _me_ when he said, "Oh, yes, beautiful"? No. Couldn't be._

"Mmmm. Na-co," Rufus added.

"How can you eat all that?" Kim asked.

"Haven't you heard?" Ron said, "Scientists have discovered that there's a black hole in my stomach. So only a fraction of the food I eat actually gets digested."

"Ro-on," Kim said, "That was…snicker…terrible."

"I know," Ron said, starting off on his first naco.

As Kim was about to eat hers, she thought of a way to get Ron back for that terrible joke. But she wasn't sure if she could pull it off. She braced herself…and shoved her entire naco in her face. She looked at Ron as she chewed through the crunchy Mexican dish. She was satisfied to see a shocked look on his face. It seemed like it took forever to chew her naco. Once she finished, she topped it off with the loudest burp she could muster. Kim's cheeks reddened when she noticed that Ron wasn't the only one that saw her display. Everyone in the restaurant was staring at her. Or so it seemed.

"Now you know what it's like to sit across from you," she managed to say.

"Kim, that was…that was…I don't know _what_ that was."

—Drakken lair—

"Señor Senior Junior, Adrena Lynn, I had no idea you two knew each other," Drakken said as he opened the door.

"We didn't," Junior said, "We simply came at the same time."

"Ah, and how is your father?" Drakken asked.

"Only his hope to see Kim Possible destroyed is keeping him alive," Junior said.

"Well," Drakken said, "we'll have make sure he'll be able to see that before he dies."

"What are you talking about?" the extreme teen asked.

"My father, Señor Senior Senior, has taken an ill turn," Junior answered, "I'd rather not talk about it."

—Back at Bueno Nacho—

"By the way," Kim said, presenting the vibro-staffs, "you dropped these."

"Hey," Ron said cheerfully, "I wouldn't want to lose these."

As he put them in his backpack, Kim asked, "So…anything new happen at school before the mission."

"Nothing to report. What? Was something supposed to?"

"Well," Kim said, "I did meet the new guy at Middleton High. His name's Eric. He's really great."

"Oh, well, that's cool," Ron said, trying to hide how hurt he felt.

"It's not like he's my boyfriend (yet), but I felt the chemistry."

"Well, could you just…um," Ron said, putting a hand on Kim's shoulder, "Look, KP, I don't want you to rush into anything. You might get your heart broken, and I…look, please…just…be careful, okay."

"So not the drama, Ron," Kim said, "I can take care of myself."

"I know," Ron replied, "I just…never mind. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Kim paused, "Oh, snap! I told Mr. Barkin that we'd be back by five. We are _so_ going to get detention. This tanks!"

Ron never thought he'd hear Kim say "this tanks"…ever! It was more than a little odd.

"Oh, well, KP," Ron said, "We'll have to deal."

"Yeah," Kim said, "I'm in no mood to get to know Junior and Vinnie more."

"Let's change the subject," Ron said.

"What to?"

"Didn't Drakken's arrival at Falsetto's mansion seem a bit…odd?"

—Back at Drakken's lair—

"Monkey Fist, what kept you?" Junior asked.

"Falsetto didn't want to incriminate himself any farther," Fist replied, "So we had to find our own mode of transportation."

"Ay," Duff added, "The next time I see that rich, stuck up little weasel, I'll hit him so hard, it'll knock that helium accent out of him."

"Calm yourself, Killigan," Fist said.

"Yeah," Motor Ed added, "Let's pay attention to gettin' rid of red. Seriously."

—Bueno Nacho—

"Yeah," Kim replied, "It did seem a bit coincidental. What do you think he's up to?"

"You want to know what _I_ think?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Kim said, "You've obviously shown that you can do more than be a sidekick. I always call you my partner. It's high time I started acting like you are."

"Well, I see two possible scenarios (no pun intended)," Ron said, holding up two fingers, "First: Drakken was out to steal that Barter Diamond thing from Falsetto. He would then threaten to turn Falsetto in if he didn't pay Drakken a ransom."

"Makes sense," Kim said when Ron paused, "What's the second scenario?"

Ron swallowed hard and said, "The Barter Diamond was a distraction. Drakken, Motor Ed, Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and Falsetto are really working together to…I don't know what they plan to do. They're acting like they're batting against each other to mask their real plan."

"I don't know," Kim replied, "It seems to smart for Drakken."

"Exactly," Ron said, "Which is exactly why their must be a sixth member of this little plot. But who it could be, I don't have a clue."

—Drakken's lair—

"Now that everyone is here," Drakken said, "we can start the meeting."

"What about Shego?" Duff asked, "Shouldn't we wait for her?"

"Shego is no longer under my eployment."

"Are you certain that this plot will work without her?" Fist asked.

"Of course it will," Junior answered for Drakken, "It is flawless."

"I'll be the judge of that, pretty boy," Lynn said.

"What is the plan, cousin?" Ed said, "Seriously."

"Here is the full plan," Drakken said, pushing a button on the circular table that activated a holographic simulator, "Forgive me for not revealing my plot completely until now, but silence was our best defense against that computer kid's spying."

"What's going to keep him from spying on us now?" Ed asked, "Seriously."

"He won't because I set up a small gamming system," Lynn answered, "It's big enough to cover this whole room, yet small enough to keep from being pinned down unless you're about a half mile from the source. Freaky!"

"Ye-ah," Drakken said, "Moving on…"

—Bueno Nacho—

"As crazy as that theory sounds," Kim said, "I think you might be right. What should we do first to test it?"

Ron snapped his fingers and said, "The Barter Diamond!"

"What about it?"

"Drakken might have made up the fact that Falsetto stole it, or made up the whole consept."

"Uh-huh. Uh-huh," Rufus added.

"Good point," Kim said, pulling out her kimunicator, "Wade."

"Hey, Kim," the twelve-year old super genius said, "You make up with Ron?"

"Yeah," Kim said, she was happy that Wade cared, "Could you dig up some dirt on the Barter Diamond. I think Drakken is after it."

"Sure," Wade said, "I could also work on getting Drakken's current location."

"Please and thank you," Kim said before turning off the kimunicator.

—Drakken's lair—

"This," Drakken said while pointing at the hologram, "Is my design for my greatest evil creation, the Bebe Bs. The original design had a programming flaw. They wouldn't obey my orders. So I'll be adding components of the Neural Compliance Chip to their Central Hive Mind Core."

"What's a Neural Compliance Chip, Drakken?" Lynn asked.

"It's a computer chip that overrides the nervous system and the brain, allowing total mind control," Fist answered.

"Yes," Drakken continued, "With my robotics expertise, Lynn's computer skills, Ed's motor skills, Killigan's strength in designing explosives, Monkey Fist's martial art proficiency, and Señor Senior Junior's vast wealth we shall create the ULTAMATE ROBOT ARMY! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

—Bueno Nacho—

_Beep-beep beep beep_

Kim answered the four-ring tone with a "What's the sitch?"

Boy did Ron love to hear her say that. He found himself off in la-la land when Kim said his name.

"Ron," she said, "We've got 'em. Drakken is in his regular lair."

"The one in the Bahamas?" Ron said, "Why can't he just get a new lair?"

"Idonknow," Rufus said.

"Well, maybe if we end this quick, we can hit the beach," Kim said.

"Booyah! What are we waiting for?" Ron shouted.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I ran into a serious writers block. Maybe seeing _So the Drama_ will provide more inspiration. I'll be bringing in more and more villains, so go ahead and give me more suggestions on which ones to use. 


	6. The Tention is On

_Wow, do I so not own Kim Possible._

* * *

"Thanks for the lift, David," Kim said.

"It's the least I could do after the way you saved my castaway brother," the polit said.

"Ron helped get him back just as much as I did," Kim replied.

"Really? How?"

"KP," Ron interrupted, "We're over the jump zone."

"Then let's ride," Kim said just before jumping with her best friend.

They both landed perfectly (not something Ron did often). He had a determined look on his face. It was Drakken's regular lair. A few structures jotted out the sides of a jagged mountain, with the main structure on the middle. Kim wondered why Drakken kept coming back here over and over again. They had to have destroyed this lair fifteen times already.

"Let's rock, KP."

"Right," Kim said, turning away from him.

They went into a rocky tunnel with several bats in it. Kim hated bats. She kept low as to not disturb them. She also told herself that they were nocturnal several times. Ron didn't seem to care about the bats, or even know that they were there. Kim made two attempts to grab for Ron's hand but thought better of it both times. The kimunicator beeped.

"What's the sitch?" Kim whispered.

"It should be only another thirteen feet and you'll be able to enter the lair," Wade said.

"But I don't see any–never mind. I see light ahead," Kim said, "But it's coming from strait up. Won't it be dangerous to go up there?"

The tunnel going strait up looked far from safe. It was jagged, like the mountain outside. That meant plenty of hand and foot holds, but it would hurt like Hell if you were to fall. And what if Drakken found out where they were coming in? They'd be sitting ducks. Kim would have rather taken her chances with the bats.

"Yeah, I'd better go first," Ron said.

Kim looked at Ron affectionately. He was always thinking of her safety. What was she thinking? Ron was her best friend, not boyfriend material. But still...

"Of course, then if I fell, I'd fall on you," Ron continued, "I wouldn't want that. Did we even bring any climbing gear?"

"Kim, look in your pack," Wade said.

"New toys?" Ron asked.

They were. Kim pulled out two strange looking, blue belts, two helmets, and three spheres the same size as her hands. Kim noticed that these were the only new gadgets in her pack. Ron didn't have a clue what they were for. Kim was equally clueless.

"I've been working on the original jet packs I made. Press the button on the side of the belt to active it," Wade said.

"The solves the falling problem," Ron interrupted, "But what about Drakken's defenses?"

"_That's_ where the chopper-spheres come in," Wade explained, "Press the button on top of one and hold it upright."

Kim did so, and received a surprise as the sphere sprouted small helicopter blades. Ron was awestruck; so was Kim, for that mater. Kim also noticed small laser canons and cameras coming out of the sphere too. Ron did the same to another one of the spheres.

"Aw, cool," Ron said.

"The chopper-spheres will fly up the cavern and check the defenses out," Wade continued, "Once that's done, you can go up the cavern yourselves."

"Sounds good," Kim said, throwing up her sphere.

The sphere started flying to the top of the cavern. Ron threw his up and it did the same as Kim's. Ron pulled Kim back through the cave a few feet. For a moment, Kim melted in his arms. What was going on? They couldn't do this. If they dated and broke up, it would destroy their friendship and–

"We wouldn't want any pieces of Drakken's defenses falling on us," Ron said.

"Right," Kim replied.

As Kim put on the pelt, she tried not to think about Ron. A hard thing to do when he was in the same room as her. Erik had asked her out just a few hours ago. He was nice. But was she just going out with him because he was another pretty face? Life was so complicated for Kim. Sometimes she thought it would be easier if she just tried to be a normal girl. What if the missions got between her and Erik?

Kim was so deep in thought that she didn't notice parts of Drakken's defense falling down the hole. Ron occasionally risked a look up. Why he was doing that, Kim didn't know. The kimunicator beeped again.

"Go, Wade."

"All clear, Kim," Wade said, giving her a thumbs-up, "Better get moving."

"Right," Kim said, "Let's go, Ron."

It took no time at all for them to make it to the top of the tunnel. It didn't look good. There weren't any laser canons. No henchmen. No Shego. No Destructo-bots. Nothing. It made Kim feel very uneasy. They walked silently into the main hall. Still nothing. No sign that anyone had been using the lair. She knew that there was a trap. But where was it?

"Where are they?" Ron asked.

Kim noticed an open door. It led into a room she didn't remember seeing in Drakken's lair. But, then again, she never explored it before.

"Wait here," Kim said.

"Where are you going?"

"That room," Kim replied, pointing to her left, "I'll only be a sec."

"Okay, be careful."

"Always am."

Kim walked for a few minutes into the room. It was completely green. Shego's room, no doubt. However, it didn't look right. Practically everything in the room had been destroyed. Did someone brake into Drakken's lair? No. If someone had, there would be evidence all over, not just in Shego's room. Did Shego do this herself? Maybe. It didn't make much sense. Kim finally decided that it wasn't important at the moment. She turned back into the room Ron was in and saw...

"Drakken," Kim stated.

The blue-skinned mad scientist was standing next to Ron, who was warring a blank look on his face. Drakken's arm was around Ron's shoulders.

"What did you do to him?" Kim demanded.

"Oh, just freed him of his own free will," Drakken said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?"

"Mind control, Kimberly," Drakken said, "Honestly, are you really on the honor roll at your school."

"Let him go and I won't hurt you!"

Drakken laughed, "And all this time I thought _he_ was the funny one. I won't release him. Maybe he'll do better at keeping you busy than Shego."

"That's low, even for you. You know I can't hurt Ron."

"I don't think his safety is what you should be worrying about. _He'll _be hurting _you_."

"As if."

"Really? Stoppable, what kind of school is Yamaguchi?"

"A secret ninja school founded by the warrior Tashimino in 338, who carved it from a mountain with the Lotus Blade," Ron said.

"Thank you, Ronald," Drakken said, "And did you learn anything at this school."

"I learned how to better harness my Mystical Monkey Power," Ron stated.

"There! You see," Drakken said, sounding victorious, "And he didn't even tell you? I thought you two were friends. Stoppable, do it!"

"Actually, he did tell me," Kim said.

"But not strait away," Drakken said.

"Well, no. But…"

Ron leapt into the air. Kim was still shocked at the news. Ron kicked her hard in the chest. She'd think latter. Now she had to fight. She did a hand spring and landed neatly on her feet. She sent a swinging kick at Ron's left side. He dodged it neatly. His fist connected with the left side of her face. She could feel her cheek burning with pain. His other fist drove into her stomach and knocked the wind out of her.

"Stop," Drakken said (Kim had never been so grateful to hear Drakken say anything before), "Kim Possible, I expected more from you. Why even Stoppable did better against you when I used mind control on you."

Then it hit her. The kimunicator! She could call Wade for help. She slapped her pocket and found...nothing.

"Looking for this?" Drakken asked, holding up the blue P.A., "No help for you this time, Kimmie. Stoppable, kill her!"

Ron jumped into the air and kicked Kim on the right side of her face. She sent a punch at his chest, but she knew he hardly felt it. He started sending a flurry of punches at her. She did what she could to protect her face but was so distorted she couldn't quite manage it.

"Ron, stop. It's me. Kim," Kim stammered.

"You're wasting your time, Possible," Drakken said, "He can't hear you."

Kim blocked another punch as she said, "Ron, please. Fight it! You can do it. I know you can."

Ron kicked Kim again. This time she fell out a window. She could feel the glass cutting into her skin. She tried to activate her rocket belt, but it wouldn't work. It must have been damaged in the fight. She pulled out her grappling hook and fired it. She felt herself stop suddenly.

"Cut the line," she heard Drakken order.

Kim saw Ron, her best friend, lean over the edge of the window to cut the line holding her. So this was how it was going to end.

"Ron, please. I know you're in there. Remember," Kim begged.

Ron looked at Kim. His expression was black. It changed. Ron put the knife down and began to pull her up. It worked! Kim had her Ron back. WHAT? Where did _that _come from. Kim heard Drakken grunt.

"Ow," Drakken said as Kim climbed over the ledge, "No fare! I call cheatzies!"

Ron simply glared at Drakken.

"Oh, Kim Possible, you think your sidekick is all that, but he's not!"

Ron dived at Drakken...and passed right through him.

"A heliogram?" Kim said.

"That's right, Possible," Drakken said, "I left after I got that...thingy."

"The kimunicator," Ron said, rubbing his head.

"Whatever," Drakken said and mumbled something about cons (or was it something else?).

"Well, that didn't go well," Ron said as the heliogram disappeared.

"You can say that again."

"What was that said about contacts?" Ron asked, "Does he need prescription lenses?"

"I thought he was talking about convicts."

"Whatever he was talking about, I'll bet its bad news," Ron said, "Unless it was an omnicon he was talking about."

"What's an omnicon?"

"I'm not sure. I think it's a neopet."

* * *

Sorry I haven't been in for a long time, but I ran into a serious writer's block here. I'll be updating again by the eighteenth. Have a nice Labor Day. 


	7. My Name is Dom

_I don't own Kim Possible. Doc Turnal and Lady Dusk are based on concepts by Akilite. Dom is 100 my character._

FYI: Reread the whole story. I've redone the whole thing.

* * *

"No way," Monique said.

"Oh, come on, Monique," Tara said, "He's the only one that can tell us how Kim and Ron are getting along in detention."

"What about Big Mike and Junior?" Monique asked as she entered the school.

"Big Mike graduated, and Junior doesn't have detention," Tara explained, "Vinnie is the only guy we can count on."

"I don't care," Monique said, "There is no chance in Hell that I'm going to go out on a date with _him_."

"Just one date, Monique."

"No."

"Do it for Kim."

"NO!"

–Elsewhere–

"It's a bit late for us to be excepting transfer students," Barkin said, "But you seem to be okay, Buchkowski."

"Call me "Dom", Mr. Barkin," Dom said, "...please?"

"I don't think so, Buchkowski."

"Er...Mr. Barkin, you wanted to see me?" Asked a blond haired boy that Dom recognized (but from where?).

"Stoppable, this is Dominic Buchkowski," Barkin said.

"Hi, call me "Dom"."

"And call me "Ron"."

"Stoppable," Barkin said as the two shook hands, "I want you to help Buchkowski find his classrooms."

"And," Dom added, "Could you introduce me to any of your available lady friends?"

"Buchkowski," Barkin growled.

"It was a joke, Mr. Barkin," Dom said, "You know: joke, laugh, funny. You _did_ hear jokes in the Army, didn't you?"

Berkin gave Dom an ice stair. He slowly backed away.

"Let's go, Dom," Ron said, "You don't know how lucky you are. I know everything about everything around here."

"Really," Dom said as they left Barkin's office, "Have we met before?"

"I'm not sure. You do look familiar."

"I'm sure it'll come to me later."

"So what's your first class?"

"Chemistry."

"Awesome! That's my first class. We could work together," Ron paused, "That is, if you don't mind the mess."

"Not to good at chemistry?"

"Terrible."

"Well, you're in luck, 'cause I'm a pro with a fro."

"What?"

"It's slang, man. Don't hang back."

"Errrr...o-kay."

They walked into the chemistry class. Dom noticed a red-haired girl sitting next to a tall muscular young man. Ron didn't seem to like the looks of that. Dom took the table next to them.

"Hey," Dom said, extending his hand to the girl, "Dom Buchkowski."

"Kim Possible," the girl said, taking his hand, "Hey, Ron."

"Hi, KP."

"Kim Possible?" Dom asked, turning to Ron, "You know _the_ Kim Possible?"

"When did it have a "the" in front of it?" the guy next to Kim asked no one.

"Oh, Ron, this is Erik," Kim said, "Erik, Ron."

"Why didn't you introduce me?" Dom asked.

"Because you already introduced yourself, you twit," Erik said.

"You new here?" Ron asked Erik.

"Yeah," Erik said, "Transferred from Go City."

"Ah, Go City," Dom said, "The Big Plum. What? Isn't that what people call it?"

"No," Kim said.

"Not unless you're an idiot, that is," Erik added, "BURN."

"That wasn't a burn," Dom said, "That wasn't even an insult. That was a snub, tops."

"Nice one," Ron said, "I'm getting to like you, Dom."

–After school at Bueno Nacho–

"I don't think I can take another detention," Kim said.

"Just a few more days, KP."

"Yeah, Kim," Dom said, "You should focus on the prom. It's going to be awesome."

"I think Felix was a better hang-out buddy, Ron," Kim said.

"Kim, he's new in town," Ron explained, "Let's include him so he doesn't feel left out."

"Yeah," Kim said, "But still–"

"Guys," Dom said, "I'm still standing here. Speaking of which, why don't we sit down and eat?"

"Good call, buddy," Ron said, sitting in their usual booth, "I've worked up a powerful need for a naco."

"Mmmm. Naco," Rufus shouted, popping out of Ron's pocket.

"You do realize that "naco" is Spanish slang for "idiot", don't you?" Dom asked.

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"Why do you even know that?" Kim asked.

"Idonknow," Dom said.

be-beep beep beep

Kim answered the kimunicator, saying, "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"I just heard Kim Possible say, 'What's the sitch?'" Dom said, "How cool is that?"

"Who's that?" Wade asked.

"New guy," Kim explained.

"Yo, Wade," Dom said, taking the kimunicator ("Give that back, Dom," Kim said), "This thing is cool. Does it run on regular Alkaline batteries, solar power, or a sub-harmonic generator?"

"Actually," Wade said, "It runs on a Trilithium power core."

"But how did you stabilize the Trilithium without creating to much energy backup?"

"Oh, that was a problem," Wade said, sounding happier than he had been in months, "It's so obvious now that I've solved it. I just reinforced the casing with a Zirconium/Titanium mixture. That incased the energy long enough to stabilize it."

"You're right," Dom said, "It all seems so obvious now."

"If you're done with the meeting of the geniuses," Kim said, taking back the kimunicator, "Sitch, Wade."

"Ooh, a new catch phrase," Dom said, "I gotta get one of those. Something cool like: 'Nobody escapes the Dominator.'"

"Anyway," Kim said, giving Dom a glare, "Go, Wade."

"I've tracked someone to the Bermuda Triangle Club," Wade said.

"Drakken?" Ron asked.

"I got it," Dom shouted, snapping his fingers.

"What?" Kim and Ron said.

"'Sorry to save the world and run, but there's a naco with my name on it.' Isn't that awesome? That's a great catch phrase."

"Um, no," Wade said.

"To Ron or Dom?"

"Both," Wade continued, "Remember Doc?"

"He's not an easy person to forget," Ron said.

"Who?" Dom asked.

Kim showed Dom the brown haired man with grey eyes, who was on the kimunicator's display, to Dom and said, "This is Doc Turnal. New villain. Big time crime. He got away the last time we tangled with him."

"And who's that?" Dom asked, pointing to the blond haired woman with green eyes.

"That's his wife, Lady Dusk," Kim explained, "But either than that, we don't know anything about her."

"Wait a sec," Dom said, "You mean to tell me that Wade wasn't able to get anything on those two?"

"Just Lady Dusk," Ron said, "Doc Turnal used to be employed at the space center here. Don't know if he quit, was fired, or why either would have happened."

"Nothing else?" Dom asked.

"Well," Wade said, "Doc did have a son. He should be about 17 by now. I don't know if Lady Dusk is the mother. Records say that Doc's son was put up for adoption, but I can't find any records on who adopted him."

"That's odd," Dom said.

"You're telling me," Wade replied.

"So, off to the club, is it?" Ron said.

"Yeah, but you'll have to go incognito," Wade said.

"What's a cogneato?" Dom asked.

"_In_cognito means under cover," Kim said.

"Than why didn't he just say that?"

"Let's move on," Kim said.

"Time to rock, KP," Ron said.

"Hey, wait," Dom said, "Can I come? Please. Please. Pe-e-e-e-ease."

"I don't know," Kim said.

"His experience with technology might be helpful," Wade pointed out.

"And Doc won't recognize him," Ron added, "That should help."

"All right," Kim said, "But be careful."

"SHA-BANG! This is so cool," Dom said, "I get to go on a mission with Kim Possible."

* * *

It's late, but with the adjustments I've made to previous chapters, can you blame me? I was also having trouble with my computer's word processor. 


	8. Doc Turnal and Lady Dusk

_Doc Turnal, Lady Dusk, Samantha Sullivan, and Dom are the only characters in this fanfic that are mine._

* * *

"Looks like we'll have to split up," Kim said as she assessed the situation.

"Yeah," Ron agreed, "Look at all those guards."

"Dom," Kim said, "You go in through the back. That disguise Wade gave you is the uniforms for the waiters in the Bermuda Triangle Club. You should be able to pass off as a waiter for a while."

"I don't know," Dom said, "I'd much rather cook. It pays better."

"Just do it, Dom," Kim said, trying to keep her voice down.

After Dom left, Kim turned to Ron and said, "A lot of people have trouble recognizing you, so I think you can make it through the entrance with the alias Wade gave you."

Ron looked at her and said, "I still think "Gordon Gnot" is a lame alias. It sounds like someone made it up off the top of his head."

"Ron."

"I know. I know. I'm going. How you getting in?"

"Through the air vents."

—Inside—

"There she is," Dusk said.

"Where?" her husband asked.

"Third table from the left of the stage," Dusk answered.

Doc Turnal turned. He was a well-built middle-aged man with brown hair that almost reached to his shoulders. He had noticed that, to his displeasure, some of it was graying slightly. It didn't really matter if his hair had no grey in it, his age was betrayed by his wrinkled face. He fixed his grey eyes on the correct table and saw…a kid.

He blinked. Yes. She was a kid all right. No older than Kim Possible. In fact, this girl in front of him looked a bit younger. She had blond hair only a little longer than his own hair and a very rounded face. She fit the description of Sullivan, but the woman he was looking for had to be older.

"Are you mad, woman?" Doc said, turning so that no one could tell who he was talking about, "That can't be her! Sullivan must be older than that."

"That's her, love," his blond-haired wife said, "I can sense it. We can't delay any longer; Kimberly and Ronald will be here soon."

Kim Possible. Ron Stoppable. Doc hated those two. Ron Stoppable most of all. If he hadn't—

"You're right, wife," the British man said, "I'll trust your judgment."

They walked up to the girl. She turned her eyes to them. Oddly, her eyes were two different colors. Her left eye was a forest green, while her right was stony blue. They seemed to bore into Doc's soul, but he held her gaze without flinching.

"You must be Doc Turnal," the girl said standing up (she had to be no more than five feet tall), "My name is Sullivan."

"A pleasure to meet you," Doc said, taking her hand and kissing it, "My wife, Lady Dusk."

Dusk nodded to Sullivan but glared at her. Dusk was the jealous type. She had shoulder-length blond hair and sea green eyes. Those eyes could be gentle and soft at time, but cold and penetrating at others.

Five years ago, she was part of an experiment that went horribly wrong. Doc Turnal hired the Knights of Rhodighan to hunt down the other survivors of the accident. He never told his wife that he was responsible for it. The knights, however, missed one. Since Sullivan never revealed herself, Doc considered himself safe. She must have been only ten when the experiments were put on her. Rumors implied that she had greater powers than Dusk. Doc wasn't sure if he was ready to believe that.

"I guess you're looking for "the boss"," Sullivan said.

"Indeed," Doc answered.

Sullivan leaned in whispered and whispered so that only Doc could hear her, "In the back there is a door labeled "broom closet". That's his office. It's locked with the best of locks. Knock three times to get an answer."

"Perfect," Doc said, "We'll need you to keep an eye out. If Global Justice or Team Possible arrives, keep them busy until we leave."

"I'm not done," Sullivan said, "I will keep watch for you, but you can't just see "the boss". You have to give the password."

"What password?" Doc asked.

Sullivan looked about again and leaned even closer (her lips were almost touching Doc's ear) and whispered it into his ear.

"You have to be joking," Doc said, backing off.

"That's the password, Turnal," she said, "Hurry. It'll change in twenty minutes."

"Come on, Dusk," Doc said, walking away with his wife.

—elsewhere—

The Bermuda Triangle Club was big. That didn't even describe it. Dom wondered what kind of millionaire owned the establishment. He saw seven chandeliers hanging on the twenty-foot high ceiling. He tried to focus on looking for Doc and Dusk (catchy). He thought he saw them, but they seemed to be able to disappear at will.

Something caught his attention. A young lady about his age. Maybe she was even younger. Why would she be in a club. He wasn't liking this. Something caught the girl's attention. She walked at a quick pace. Dom turned his head to look at what she was walking towards. Not what. Who.

"Oh,…crudnics!"

Ron felt like he had gotten in without a problem. In fact, a beautiful blond was walking towards him.

"'Ello," he said, faking an accent, "Gordon Gnot. And who might you be."

"You can't fool me with that fake accent, Stoppable," the lady said, "It was a good one, but I have ways of seeing through disguises."

"Oh," Ron said as the woman leapt up for a roundhouse kick, "n—"

She hit him hard in the face, but Ron took it. He backed off. It was then that he recognized his assailant.

"Sammie?" Ron exclaimed, "What are you doing?"

"Getting even," Sam answered.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Not you, stupid," she said, looking annoyed, "I'm getting back at—"

"Don't worry, Ron," Dom shouted, "I got her."

Dom punched Sam. At least, he tried to. Sam stepped back out of his way, and Dom crashed onto the floor.

"I meant to do that," Dom said.

"Sure you did," Sam said sarcastically, "Friend of yours?"

"He's new," Ron explained, "Now why did you kick me?"

"Sorry," Sam said, standing into a combat stance (how'd she get so curvy?), "Can't tell you."

Sam sent a jump-kick Ron's way. Ron grabbed her foot and threw her to the side on the floor. Sam landed on the floor and didn't miss a beat. She sweep kicked him, and he joined her on the floor. She straddled him, pinning him to the ground.

"I never thought you would have gotten so sexy," she said, leaning closer.

"Get off me," Ron shouted, kicking her off.

—Doc Turnal—

After Doc knocked three times, he said, "Neener."

"That's the password?" Dusk asked.

"Yes," Doc said as the door opened, "And wipe that smile off your face!"

"Doc, you shouldn't have come here," Doc's friend said, "We don't want to be found out."

"I know, Phillip," Doc said, "But this is worth the risk."

"Ronald is fighting Sullivan," Dusk said.

Doc turned on a communicator and spoke into it, "I need an airlift for my sickly business partner."

"Don't worry about me," Phillip said, "They won't hurt me while I'm in this condition. I'm sure of it. You don't fight Kim Possible as long as I have without understanding her."

"I know, Phillip," Doc said, "Just a precaution."

Phillip had gotten worse. He was barely recognizable. Doc had promised him a cure if he aided in Doc's scheme. Actually, he promised to fund research for a cure.

"What do you need," Phillip said with what seemed like great effort, "Speak quickly. I don't want you caught."

"Where can I find the Hoplite Project?"

"I thought you had it already."

"A copy of it, yes. But Debora had it encoded. I either need the decryption, or another copy of it."

"She did have another copy of it," Phillip said, stirring in his bed, "And I know where it is. Why didn't you ask sooner?"

"I thought I could decrypt my copy," Doc said, "and I did, but it was programmed to erase if it was hacked."

"Ah. Well, the copy you seek is in the possession of—"

He coughed and continued, "Dominic Ennis Butchkowski."

"Thank you," Doc said, smiling evilly, "I no longer have any need for you."

"Then you may go."

"He's headed this way," Dusk said.

Doc clenched tightly onto Phillip's air filter and said, "When I said, 'I no longer have any need for you,' I meant that your life isn't important to me. Goodbye, Phillip."

At that moment, Stoppable and Sullivan crashed into the room. Stoppable threw her into a wall. It looked like it hurt. Doc kicked Stoppable hard in the side.

"We've got him, Sullivan," Dusk shouted, "Go find Possible. I don't want to have to face the two of them together."

Sullivan dashed out when Dusk had Stoppable. She'd wrapped her arms around his chest and arms. Doc punched him in the face.

"Exactly as I planned it," Doc said.

"What are you talking about, Doc?" Ron asked.

"You'll see," Dusk whispered into Ron's ear.

"Ronald," moaned the bedridden old man in the room, "help…me."

Ron was confused. No one remembered his name. Monkey Fist and Gill remembered it because they always wanted to kill him. He thought Shego remembered it but wasn't sure. The only other person he could think of that remembered his name was…

"Señor Senior Sr.?" Ron said, "What happened to you?"

"I think, Stoppable," Doc said, grabbing Senior's face (he was wailing), "that you should worry more about what is going to happen to him."

"Let him go," Ron shouted getting out of Dusk's grip.

"Very well."

Just as Ron got to Senior, Doc broke his neck. The old man's body lay there, limp and lifeless. Ron didn't like Senior, but he didn't want the man dead.

"Tired of people forgetting your name?" Doc said, "Well, they'll remember you now…"

Ron dived after Doc, but he managed to jump into the air duct. Dusk went in right after him, stepping on Ron's head as she did.

Doc laughed evilly as he continued, "Because you killed Señor Phillip Senior Sr.!"

* * *

Sorry to take so long, but my computer was down for the count for a while. Hope you like this chapter. More action in the next one. 


End file.
